powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SOS From Space
SOS From Space is the title for the summer movie of Power Rangers HT. Synopsis The HT Rangers helps Lady Conductor of the Cosmic Rail, after she is attacked by Count Khonsu of the Cosmic Moonbow Kingdom. Plot The episode begins in space with the Cosmic Rail Zords being chased by the Cosmic Moonbow Kingdom Train driven by Count Khonsu. The Moonbow Kingdom Train fires on the Wild TrainZords, breaking it apart and sends the front carriage and its female conductor descending down onto Earth. Meanwhile, the HT Rangers are having a normal day aboard the Red Zord. Sasha and Claire have whipped up a cake, which ends up splatting on Barry’s face due to an emergency stop. The Cosmic Rail Zords crashes into a train yard and Count Khonsu and his subordinate, Clawfang, teleport in to fire on and finish off the damaged train. The HT Ranger team steams in abruptly and knocks his minion flying. The HT Rangers appear in a line and face off against a regiment of Bunnies, but are overwhelmed by both Khonsu and Clawfang. The Cosmic Rail Zords opens up, pulls in Dex and drives off. The remaining members are beaten up and almost face destruction when King Nula calls and orders Khonsu to the Moonbow Kingdom HQ.A device in the Cosmic Rail Zords depletes Dex of his Imagination and attempts to make a railway to space, but barely gets off the ground. The HT Zords meets up with the Cosmic Rail Zords and it’s finally revealed that the conductor is a woman named Lady Conductor. Both conductors remark that it’s been a long time while the gang try to find Dex some snacks so that he feels better. The team stops at a nearby park. Lady Conductor explains that the Cosmic Rail was created when civilians watched the first rocket launch and imagined about the stars. Dex comes up with a plan to catapult the Cosmic Rail Zords into space using the team’s imagination to create a railway above the city. She remarks that it won’t be enough, but the gang assure her that the imagination of the people below will be enough. At the Moonbow Base, Khonsu introduces himself to King Nula and is also taken aback by his unnatural interest in shiny things. The Count promises to defeat the HT Rangers and reminds King Nula just how much better darkness is compared to light. Both Lady Conductor and the TrainZord Manager stand on a bridge talking when Khonsu and Clawfang attack with a unit of Bunnies. TrainZord Manager does a pose and the enemies are hit with something. He believed that he caused it, but it’s really just the HT Rangers shooting from behind them. Dex takes Lady Conductor in the Cosmic Rail Zords supported by the HT Ranger Zords, while the rest stay to fight the villains. Lady Conductor still doubts that there will be enough imagination to make a big enough railway, but Dex assures her there will be. En route, the Bunnies change the Zord’s rails so that they’ll crash. Suddenly, Marley (HT 6) appears, looking for his place to die. Dex tells him on the intercom that this isn’t it. Marley transforms into HT 6 and swiftly destroys the grunts and turns the lever back so they can continue on the correct route. Khonsu and Clawfang hit the remaining HT Rangers hard enough to make them transform out of their suits. Khonsu leaves the rest to Clawfang and proceeds after the Cosmic Rail Zords. He quickly catches up on his Moonbow Train as Dex on the Cosmic Rail Zords descends to take off. HT 6 jumps on and fights to keep Khonsu busy while the Cosmic Zord uses the city’s imagination to launch into space. Lady Conductor gives Dex the Cosmic Rail Zordss to use in the Express Morpher, and un-couples from the Red Zord to depart off to the stars. Back on Earth, HT 6 gets knocked out of the Moonbow Kingdom Train while the HT Ranger Zords swing round and smash into it – sending it crashing into the ground. Clawfang is distracted by this and the team shoots him in the back; he then retreats to find his master. Khonsu appears from the wreckage and the main five assemble and use their newly given Wild TrainZords. The gang attacks and clearly have the upper hand with their new powers. They use the HT Cannon and defeat both the general and his underling. In the midst of the fire, Khonsu and Clawfang combine and become giant-sized. The HT Rangers call in their Zords to combine into Engine HT Megazord, with HT 6 arriving with Builder Megazord. However, the combined Moonbow monster is far taller than them. Our heroes’ final attacks are useless against the monster and end up taking a beating. Just then, the Cosmic Rail train appears with all the Wild TrainZords connected, firing back at the monster to knock it back. Dex jumps on-board and takes the wheel, and with the power of imagination, it transforms into Wild Train Megazord. HT 6 takes over Dex’s position in the cockpit . The mecha then jumps and rides on Wild Train Megazord and attacks the monster. A final attack destroys it. Afterwards, the team are at a train station, saying goodbye to Lady Conductor. Marley waves from a distance and walks off. Lady Conductor pulls out a hand puppet of herself and tries to do a voice, but is clearly talking out of the side of her mouth. She then waves goodbye. Characters HT Rangers Allies * TrainZord Manager * Ticket *Cutie Pass Villains * King Nula * General Toth * Baron Texiz * Madame Artemis * Miss Diana * Count Khonsu * Clawfang * Bunnies (footsoldiers) Colour Switches *HT 1 - Lion *HT 2 - Eagle *HT 3 - Cat *HT 4 - Alligator *HT 5 - Panda *HT 6 - Shark See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare